


Inspired by Theatrical Events

by agoodwoman



Series: The First Time [11]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR, season 7, season of secret sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodwoman/pseuds/agoodwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a nothing-case and after a little banter, Mulder promises Scully he can do something he saw in a movie and that leads to more fun activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspired by Theatrical Events

It started innocently enough, as their evenings did when they were on the road. Mulder showed up to her hotel room with some beer, some food and he looked like he had just swam a few laps at the salt water pool the Wayside Motor Court had just installed. Scully opted out of a swim with Mulder since he offered to show her how to back stroke with an undeniable leer. She opted for a long bubble bath, despite the heat, and classical music.

They were in South Carolina, it was unbearably hot and the air conditioning was mostly working if the lights were off in the room. She had a table lamp for the room and she could smell the garlic wafting off the ginger beef. Mulder brought Chinese food so she allowed him to enter with his goodies.

“You’ve been busy Mulder,” she noted as he set the food down on the small table.

“Swimming isn’t as fun alone,” he explained and she looked over to him to see his eyes on her.

He was doing that a lot lately. Looking at her longer, standing closer and occasionally touching further south than she was accustomed to. Not quite on her ass but he was close. His fingers would brush down the centre of her back and pull away before it reached exactly the place she longed to feel him. Sure, she knew it was taboo to long for the touch of a man she worked with but they stopped just working together a long time ago. After he kissed her on New Years at midnight, they could say they made the transition but things were fuzzy between them long before that. Fuzzy made her slightly anxious but she didn’t mind it one bit.

“What did you bring me?” she asked as she closed the door to her motel room.

Anyone watching from the parking lot or the office of their establishment would see her smile before closing the door. They would see him grin at her as he stood at the window and offered her a bottle of Duck-Rabbit Porter beer.

Scully took the cool bottle from him and clinked hers against his. They took a preliminary sip before Mulder explained with excitement and seduction the items of which he brought. Almond chicken, chicken chow mien, ginger beef broccoli and chicken fried rice.

These were foods that Scully ignored at airport food courts, shopping malls and on regular nights when she felt too tired to cook. She opted for salads and “unfun” foods as Mulder described her vegetable trays, her plain nuts and yogurt cups. He told her earlier this week he appreciated the way she filled out her jeans and she took a minute to contemplate that he had watched her the entire day of hiking through Poe Creek before he had made such a comment.

He portioned out a plate for each of them and put the containers back in the bag before he sat on the bed and patted the mattress invitingly.

“Come on Scully, we’re breaking rules,” he teased.

He said that the same way Rob asked Laura to bed. She wanted to roll her eyes at the memory because she hated that assignment. They weren’t in a good place. She was angry that he had been so touchy but more angry that she couldn’t act upon her feelings of desire at that time. She wanted him but she also wanted to punch him, smack him, shake him until he admitted he was biased toward Diana Fowley. She wouldn’t bring that up now, not after Diana died helping to save Mulder.

Instead, Scully took her plate and chopsticks and sat next to Mulder on the scratchy duvet. They took their usual places with him on the left and her on the right. No matter what, they always picked these sides.

“TV,” Mulder instructed and Scully set down her beer to turn on the television.

She had been watching a Lifetime movie before she went to sleep the night before that had lulled her into an embarrassingly good sex scene her mind would insert her and Mulder as she slept.

“Dirty Dancing!” Mulder declared as the image of Jennifer Grey appeared before them. “I love this movie.”

“You do not!” Scully laughed.

Mulder sat up with indigence. “I do too!”

“Because of the sexy stuff?” she asked.

Mulder’s cheeks flushed. “No, I like the dancing.”

The idea that Mulder liked the dancing - all the dancing including the grinding, the hips moving and pushing against each other to the traditional ballroom dancing filled her with delight and joy overwhelmed her. She couldn’t stop laughing. Not at him but at the discovery of Mulder enjoying something outside of science fiction and sports.

“You like the dancing?” she asked with a smile.

Mulder nodded proudly and took a pull from his beer. “Yeah I think I watched this movie so much when it first came out I know all the lines.”

“Really?”

He watched the screen and the edge of his mouth crooked down before he admitted, “And I can do the lift.”

“The lift?” She knew exactly what he was referring to but she didn’t believe it.

Mulder took a healthy bite of his chow mien with a nod.

She set her plate down on her lap and mimicked the move of her arms extending over her head. “That lift?”

Mulder nodded again as he chewed.

Scully picked up her fork and maneuvered some noddles onto the plastic utensil. “I’d like to see that.”

“Finish your food and I’ll show you,” Mulder managed through a mouthful.

Her jaw slowed and she looked from the television to his face. He wasn’t leering. He wasn’t posturing. He was being open and honest. That kind of intent made the anxiety of longing for another kiss from him amplify.

“Okay,” she said hesitantly after she swallowed.

“Probably better to do in the pool,” Mulder noted as he looked around the motel room.

The pool meant bathing suits and a state of undress they had yet to see one another in since their decontamination shower at Fort Marlene. That experience left little to the imagination for her and put more ideas into her head that she was trying not to have.

Scully ate a few more bites of her food as she contemplated the ramifications of doing things like this with Mulder. It would probably push things forward in the direction they both wanted but was tonight the night to push that forward?

Internally she had been weighing the timing. When was the right time to discuss where they were going? Was he even thinking about it?

“Why in the pool?” she asked.

“More room,” Mulder said. “Plus Baby and Johnny practiced in the lake.”

“If I have one more of these I might say yes,” Scully said nodding toward her beer.

“Just one more, I don’t want you too loosey goosey,” he bargained.

Scully watched as Baby introduced herself to Johnny.

“I carried a watermelon,” Scully said at the same time as Baby.

“How many times have you seen this movie?” Mulder inquired.

“A fair few. I definitely identified with Baby as the younger, less attractive but smarter-”

“Less attractive?” Mulder interrupted. “I really can’t-”

“Mulder,” she cut him off. “You met Melissa.”

Mulder looked at her like he was seeing a totally different side to her. He saw her jealous side when she met Phoebe and Diana, the emotionally vulnerable side to her that clung to him after something truly scared her and the strong side of her that pushed forward through her fear to see the truth.

“Okay,” Mulder drew out the last syllable. “What about Melissa?”

“I had similar expectations placed on me as Baby did,” Scully said nodding toward the television. She took a pull from her beer. “I was the bookish, less attractive and short one. Also, I wasn’t much of a dancer.”

“I’ve seen you dance,” Mulder argued.

He took another bite of his food and nodded at her because he had seen her dance. He watched her wiggle to music when she thought he wasn’t watching and she had rhythm.

“And you’re very beautiful,” he continued.

Scully held her fork just outside of her mouth. “Why don’t we watch the movie and then you can show me the lift.”

Mulder leaned across and kissed her cheek the way he did these days when she said something that delighted him. “Okay.”

Scully gave his knee a pat and they watched as her hand slid up his thigh before she picked up her fork again. Woo boy.

Such small touches between them excited her and she needed to find a balance to where it didn’t. That was a lie. It always did but now it felt amplified after a few friendly kisses that were chaste but filled with promise. Scully contemplated these through the movie until Mulder declared it time to swim.

Forty five minutes after his offer and before the movie was over, Scully found herself in her bathing suit in the shallow end of the pool staring at Mulder and wondering why she agreed to this.

“We’ll call it a trust exercise Scully,” Mulder said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. “We can tell Skinner next year’s communication and partnership workshops can be skipped since we perfected the Dirty Dancing lift. Maybe they’ll employ it at the next conferences because of us.”

Scully moved her hands through the top of the water. “I would rather we not discuss this part of our investigation to Skinner if we’re being perfectly honest, Mulder.”

The lights inside the pool, the overhead lamps of the parking lot and the humming buzz from motel sign painted a picture of a moment that Mulder would remember for the rest of his life. She was a foot way from the edge of the pool while he stood on the lip where the pool began to deepen. It seemed to be how they lived their lives. Mulder on the verge and Scully hesitantly wading through.

“Okay so we won’t tell Skinner,” Mulder agreed. “But if we’re successful, can I at least tell the Gunmen?”

Her jaw dropped until she realized he was joking. She splashed water toward him and he held his hands up to shield his face.

“Okay are you stalling or am I stalling?” Scully asked.

“Come on,” Mulder said as he waved his fingers at her to approach. “Let’s go.”

“Before we practice dancing on a log?” she teased and he smiled. Scully let out a few huffs and cracked her neck. “Fine. Okay.”

His face showed his delight at her willingness and he held his hands out. She waded toward him and he got into position.

“Bend your knees before you push off the ground,” he instructed. “Keep your body limber but firm.”

“That’s my motto,” Scully teased and he shook his head. “Okay no joking about the lifts. All right.”

“I’m going to push you up from your hips,” he said. “Ready?”

Scully nodded and he held his hands under the water ready to catch her. She bent her knees, put her arms on his shoulders and he lifted her up overhead.

“Put your arms out, Scully!” he said and she did.

She tried to make her body as straight as possible while Mulder balanced her over his head. The palms of his hands would bear the brunt of her weight right down through his arms and shoulders. Her medical mind deduced this would be working his lateral muscles as well as his deltoids. The man had been hitting the gym a lot lately and this was definitely his pay off, or hers.

“Good, hold it, hold it!”

The balancing act was between them and she tried to remain as still as possible. But she could feel the wavering of his arms and suddenly the pool was growing closer.

“Shit!”

A scream escaped her mouth as she was diving forward while Mulder was falling back and she put her arms in front of her to ease the break into the water.

She turned around in the water and pushed herself off the pool floor. Her toes left the ground and she was wading her way toward a more shallow end. Her hair was now wet and would smell of chlorine until she could wash it but seeing the look on his face made her realize she wouldn’t mind the extra step in the morning. His hair was spiking up in all directions and he was smiling at her.

Mulder wiped the water from his face and pulled her closer to him to keep her afloat. “Sorry about that. Another go?”

She waded through the pool back toward where she could touch and he approached her slowly. The look in his eyes was playful but she could see there was more there. It was written all over his face. Her mind drifted to possible wardrobe malfunctions that could change the mood of this entire exercise or amplify it since there was already some obvious chemistry happening.

“Bend your knees before you push up,” Mulder reminded her and he took her waist in his hands.

Suddenly she was aware of the feeling of his hands on her bare skin and she hoped the heat on her cheeks wasn’t visible to Mulder’s eye. Of course he could probably tell how she was feeling without her saying it. Every once in a while he encouraged her to tell him flat out what was going on because she was being too enigmatic even for the profiler Fox Mulder.

“What?” Mulder asked as he paused mid squat.

This must have been one of those times he couldn’t read her expression. His thumbs started to make slow circles on her skin and she felt that sensation in other fun places.

“I’m enjoying myself,” Scully commented with a half shrug. “This the kind of fun we haven’t had a lot of outside of a baseball field.”

Mulder smiled at her and kissed her cheek. She couldn’t help but lean into it. Another one for the night. There must have been something else in his head because he cleared his throat and found himself back on task.

“Bend your knees,” he instructed and she did. “Okay push up!”

Scully jumped out of the water with her hands on his shoulders as he maneuvered her overhead. He was strong or she was smaller than she thought but this was not a move for amateurs. Except they were and that was why after a five second count, Scully was diving toward the pool again as Mulder fell backwards. She came up in the water again where she couldn’t touch. He broke the surface of the water and waded towards her to provide some assistance.

“That... Was not supposed to happen,” Mulder said hesitantly and he looked into the rippling waves their bodies had created as though the answer to their failures could be answered there.

She might have pointed out the obvious fact that neither of them were Jennifer Grey or Patrick Swayze if he asked. Scully smiled and put her hands on his shoulders to steady herself in the water. “I thought you said you could do it.”

“Well I can,” Mulder started. “I mean... I’ve done it.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “When did you do that lift, Mulder?”

“You see, Scully the movie came out when I was twenty six and finishing up at Oxford...” he began.

“Is this a Phoebe story?” she asked as she started to pull away.

It wasn’t that Scully was jealous of the woman who had legs for days, a more ample bosom and got Mulder to have sex on the grave of Arthur Conan Doyle. Maybe she wasn’t jealous so much as appreciative of that kind of wild streak. That nature only came out in Scully when she was feeling particularly rebellious whereas Phoebe Greene lived her life at the edge of propriety and got a thrill from nearly being censured for inappropriate behaviour.

Mulder pulled her back toward him and tucked his hand against her lower back to push her into his body. “Not at all.”

Scully was floating in the deeper water with her arms around his neck and millimeters between them. She was tempted in this intimate story-telling moment to wrap her legs around his waist but there was something obvious between them they were both ignoring. His cock.

She studied his face and signaled for him to continue.

“My program required so many electives for psychology and Oxford offered a few classes to students under the assumption it would be an easy way to get an A,” Mulder explained calmly as though her body wasn’t brushing against him. “There was a survey conducted among previous graduates and I think there was some trolling from them because they insisted on their reviews that there should be more electives for graduating students.”

Scully was nodding along to his story while trying to ignore the bulbous head that was pushing against his swim trunks and against her leg. “They required you to take a dance class?”

“They required us to take some form of arts,” Mulder said. “I took some basic dance classes as a kid because of the societal demands of growing up on the vineyard but to be honest, I just wanted an easy A.”

“What about-”

“She had burned me before my final year,” Mulder replied as he moved them further to the centre of the pool where Scully couldn’t touch and his hand brushed at her thigh, pulling her body flush to his. “I spent the last year learning this and the waltz.”

“Were you in a competition?” Scully asked with a hint of laughter in her voice and hoped he had been and there was video.

“Of course not,” Mulder said with a laugh. “I can barely do this.”

“You said-”

“I really just wanted to get you in here,” he admitted as his other hand moved up her back to the strings over her bikini. She wondered if he was going to pull at them there and push their boundaries or leave some propriety due to their location. “I don’t really have a lot of moves.”

“You think you need moves with me, Mulder?” Scully asked as she studied his face.

“Scully, I took you to play baseball but the night didn’t quite end how I imagined it would,” he explained. “Not that I was disappointed that we played baseball together but... I kind of had other aspirations.”

Mulder’s mouth played on the word “aspirations” with a smile. She thought about that for a moment as the water rippled around them and splashed over their shoulders lightly. Mulder was moving them to the edge of the pool but the depth was beyond her reach. Last year might have been too soon. There was desire between them long before this moment but there were so many emotional hurdles to overcome.

“Are you imagining things to end a certain way now?” she asked as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She was definitely over those hurdles.

His jaw went slack for a moment and he looked down at their bodies inside the pool. “When you put it that way, yes.”

Their faces were inches apart and their eyes were having a conversation beyond this moment. They were asking if they were ready. They were looking for doubt or hesitation but all they saw in each other was trust and readiness.

Mulder inched his face toward hers and her hands moved to his freshly shorn hair. She liked the shorter look on him these days even though it did make him look like a 1950s narc after he first got it cut when it was pushed straight up like it was now.

When his lips touched hers, she tasted the sweetness of his breath mixed with the beer he consumed before he encouraged her to put on the black bikini she packed on a lark. His hands were grabbing at her backside as he pushed his swollen member against her. She could feel him through their swimsuits and her mind played with the idea of sex in a public pool but her conscience reminded her that if they were discovered, it would be more than just a condemnation and a letter in their files.

It just felt good to kiss him, finally and fully with their whole mouths and his hips pushing against hers. Mulder had some skills when it came to a number of things. He could monologue about anything he knew snippets of, he could profile serial killers faster than most people could try to discern motive and he somehow managed to make her body feel on fire as he kissed her with the clear intent of taking her to bed that night.

His middle finger slipped inside of the waist of her suit bottoms and teased down the middle of her ass. His tongue slid against hers and he thrust up against her. This was sensory overload of the best kind. He knew exactly what he was doing when it came to her body.

After being near her for the last seven years, he had privately mapped out every place he had wanted to touch. The spans of skin across her back, the curve of her waist, the contour of her breast. He squeezed hesitatingly and then more firmly as she moaned into his mouth. He kissed across her cheek and down to her neck. Places that people had tried to hurt her, that she had been scratched and wounded. It felt as though he was trying to kiss away every faint scar and mark on her skin with his mouth.

“Do women know about shrinkage?” Mulder asked against her skin.

“I am a medical doctor,” she reminded him and he laughed.

She felt his teeth nip at her skin and she pushed her pelvis into the length of him. He had her against the wall of the pool now and they began a slow grind. She could feel every ridge of his cock against the lips of her sex. She felt the eager head nudge at her entrance before sliding past her clit to send a wave of pleasure through her.

“Mulder,” she whispered as he reached under her thigh to touch at the material of her swimsuit again. “Mulder wait.”

His hand retracted quickly and his mouth left her skin with a pop. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t want to...” Scully started as she looked around the pool. It was deserted but nevertheless, this was not the place for a first time. His face showed a sign of panic and hurt that she could be rejecting him. She had seen it before when she kicked him out of her apartment at a late hour but never after an encounter such as this. She put her hand on his face to reassure him. “Just... Not here.”

His heavy-lidded eyes showed a glimmer of awareness to the very conditions. Mulder in his younger years was a man who had sex on the grave of a beloved writer because his girlfriend wanted a thrill. Scully, while being far from a prude, had managed to keep the majority of her sexual encounters indoors. In the future, Mulder would try to get her to break such personal rules with an insatiable sexual appetite and watching the thrill in her eyes as he pulled her skirt up around her waist in a stopped elevator with the emergency alarm ringing and his fingers inside of her.

The future was unforetold to her. She only knew at this point, if they were going to get together on the road in a backwater town, it would not happen in a pool. If it was going to happen halfway into a case that was proving to be nothing more than misplaced fungus gnats imported from New Zealand and wreaking havoc on the local echo system, they would at least be in a bed. The original case cited aliens but they both knew by now the lights described in the original eyewitness report was misleading. They bantered on their way to the airport about what a waste of time this was but they went anyway because at this point on the X-Files, they were enjoying seeing the country and wasting a little bit of the FBI’s money.

At this moment, Scully only knew of the sensations and the desire. Her head was trying to argue they should wait to return to D.C. but her body was crying out for release. All from just a few kisses.

Mulder moved them through the water as her mind wandered at their state and he kissed her firmly on the mouth before releasing her to stand.

“We could always wait to get back to D.C. if you’re having second thoughts,” Mulder offered as he watched her get out of the pool. Scully stopped as she was wrapping the towel around her body and gave him a look that expressed the opposite to his desires. He climbed out after her and adjusted himself in his swim trunks. “I just don’t want to rush you.”

Scully pulled on the waist band of his red shorts and he stepped towards her. “I don’t feel rushed Mulder. I just prefer not to have sex for the first time in a pool that might be questionable on cleanliness.”

Mulder nodded and wrapped the towel around his waist. Scully gave a bold glance down to the bulge under his towel before finding his eyes.

“You said something about shrinkage?” she quipped.

Mulder gave a shrug. “It might be from too many videos-”

“It definitely is. You’re fine,” Scully said.

“Fine is a bad word,” Mulder replied.

“Fine could be a qualifier to make something seem smaller when it is, in fact, bigger than what was expected Mulder,” she retorted and made her way in her bare feet across the parking lot with her sandals in hand.

Mulder ran across behind her, carrying his sneakers and socks and her words ringing in his ears. When he caught up to her, she was standing at his door with an expectant look. He had the only room key in the pocket of his board shorts. He kissed her properly and she took the key from his hand.

“I think a shower might be needed,” she whispered to his lips.

Mulder grew harder against his towel and he followed in behind her with a wanton look on his face. As she stripped down from her swim suit in the bathroom, she could feel his eyes on her. She knew what it felt like to be watched by him with her clothes on and it was an entirely different experience. It reminded her of their mutual shower at Fort Marlene only this time he wasn’t trying to hide his desire behind his hand and an abashed expression.

Mulder realized the towels they had used for the pool were from his bathroom and this was his room. He crossed his room sans swim suit, his hardened cock leading the way to her adjoining room door to retrieve two towels from her bathroom. When he came back, he could hear the shower running and her humming behind the curtain.

“Scully?”

She peaked out through the curtain. “Do you need to be invited in? This is your shower.”

Mulder’s face lit up and he pulled back the curtain on the opposite end of the tub to climb in. “This is much better than Fort Marlene.”

Scully handed the soap to Mulder and turned her back to him. “Wash me?”

“You know, I think you’re the most fun person I ever met,” Mulder said as he lathered the soap in his hands.

Scully giggled in that coquettish way that she tried to avoid at work but seemed to come out when she was drinking or a little happy. Today she was both. He took a wash cloth off towel bar behind him and made the material soapy to work with. She liked the feeling of his strong hands on her skin and he kissed along the top of her back. He kissed her shoulders and scrubbed at her skin. His soapy hands moved to her belly and up her torso. She couldn’t fight the instinct to lean into his touch.

“Comparatively speaking, Scully,” Mulder began. “With two beers in your system and some reenactments of 1980s classic movies, how would you rate this shower to the decontamination shower at Fort Marlene?”

Scully looked over her shoulder. “Well for one thing, I don’t feel that much of a buzz in my system anymore.”

“So if asked about this night, you won’t feel coerced?” he asked.

“Mulder are you really worried I would do all this with you after two beers if I didn’t want to?” she asked as she turned to face him and he made a face like he didn’t know how to answer without offending her. She wrapped her hand around his dick and pumped up once. “I’m not under the influence unless you count being sort of and mostly...”

She almost said she loved him and she worried if she had confessed such a thing he would bolt from the shower and run naked back to D.C. Emotional expositions were fine when it was grief, anger, hurt and pain but when they handled happiness and joy or love they seemed to falter. Both of them were equally guilty.

“Finish your thought, Scully,” Mulder encouraged.

“Love?” she stated but it sounded like a question. “Love.”

It felt like such a foreign word to say at that moment but it wasn’t a lie. Her cheeks flushed a little at the admission. and hesitated to look up to his face. When she saw his reaction, it was written all over his face. Pride.

Mulder kissed her lips and pushed her body into the corner wall of the shower. He held her left wrist over her head as he pulled her right leg on the edge of the tub and trapped her other hand between her knee and the wall. With his free hand, he reached between them to feel the juices of her desire for him.

“That doesn’t feel like love, it feels like lust,” he commented.

He just had to be so slick all the time.

She looked down his cock and raised an eyebrow at him. “What’s that?”

“Both, but you see I’m very good at multitasking,” he quipped.

The feeling of his exploring fingers against her swollen sex and his member brushing against her thigh was maddening in all the ways she wanted it to be. Their foreplay had been seven years long and the constant teasing was beginning to wear on her.

“Are you doubting my intentions?” she asked as he kissed along her jaw.

“Well I mean, I am a damn good looking man and sort of impossible to live with,” he whispered into her skin. A long finger pushed into her tight walls and she moaned. “I just don’t want to be used for my body.”

“You’re impossible to live without,” she said solemnly.

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Mulder’s fingers started a slow rhythm inside of her and she closed her eyes as he fucked her with his hand.

He tried to work her clit with his thumb but it was more difficult at this angle.

“Touch yourself Scully,” he encouraged as he kissed at her collarbone.

Her eyes studied his face and she knew she could trust him with this. In front of another person, to find your release and to do this act that was so private and exclusive was almost frightening. However with Mulder looking at her in awe as she moved her hand between them and found her clit, she felt safe. This shower was protected from the outside world. She could be vulnerable and open with him as he used his fingers as a phallus and they worked together to make her come.

“God what are you doing to me?” he asked her as he rubbed his desire against her leg and she writhed against the cold tile.

“What am.. I doing... Oh my God.... to you?” she panted.

“Yes.” He took his free hand to stroke himself and he closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them to watch her watching him. The sound of friction tickled her ears as he moved his hand up and down on himself and used his fingers to toy at the head where he would be sensitive before pumping again. He was showing her how he liked to be touched and it furthered her own excitement.

This was the sexiest shower she had ever had to date and she suddenly wished for a bed for them, if only to explore his body completely. She wanted him under her, in her mouth and between her thighs. She wanted to taste him as he would taste her. She felt wild and dangerous with Mulder in all the ways she was told were wrong as a young girl in Catechism.

He stopped stroking himself to move his hand to her breast and his mouth covered her other nipple. She was on sensory overload as his fingers moved in and out of her. Her breasts were feeling the manipulations of his mouth and she felt the edge of her orgasm approaching. It would be long and drawn out. If it was anyone else she would feel embarrassed at the intensity of her release. Yet with Mulder, who loved her passion in all forms, she was only in awe as she cried out at his touch.

The tingling sensations worked their way through every inch of skin and through her muscles. She found deliverance of ecstasy and rapture. Her fingers moved faster across her sex and they brushed against his hand. She was swollen and longed for more as she continued to ride the wave of this orgasm. She closed her eyes as the sensations washed over her.

When her hand stopped moving, she felt her body go limp and she opened her eyes to see him watching her. She wondered if he was about to cry and she asked him.

“No,” he said with a slow smile. “I’m just sure that was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my life and I’ve seen tapes of the 1932 home run Babe Ruth knocked out.”

“Are you comparing this to baseball?” she clarified.

“In an attempt not to come all over your leg right now, yes I am,” Mulder replied and they laughed.

Okay so their sex was fun and sexy. This was a good omen.

Mulder rinsed himself off and waited for Scully outside the shower as she did the same. He held a towel out to her and before he could wrap it around her, he used the edges to dry her off. He worked over her shoulders, her chest and, with the other end of the towel, down her back. The threadbare towels matched the worn carpet and lackluster air conditioning unit that rattled in the window.

Scully took the towel from Mulder and began to wrap it around herself when she caught his eye. She handed him the towel and unwrapped the one from around his waist. She set them on the shower curtain rod and took his hand toward the bedroom.

“This is way better than Fort Marlene Scully,” Mulder noted.

She glanced at the closed curtains and then to the bed. “I think this is probably more private than Fort Marlene.”

“It was pretty difficult not to react then,” he admitted. He nodded his chin down to his cock that was pointing at her belly. “It wants to do this when I think of you.”

“For how long?” she asked as she took his dick in her hand to feel the thin skin on over the ardent muscle. She looked up at him as she stroked him twice. “How long Mulder?”

“I haven’t measured in a while but I think it’s over seven inches-” he started and she scoffed. He continued slyly, “But I think the first time I ever thought of you like that happened quickly after our first case.”

Always with the jokes.

Mulder continued, “I mean... I felt bad but I had just seen you in your underwear so my mind had a lot to work with. I tried not to and then I didn’t for a while when you came back and I realized-”

“Realized?” Scully kissed his chest. “Realized what, Mulder?”

“I told you I loved you last year after I went back to 1939 so why would you believe me now that I’ve got you naked in front of a bed?” he asked. “I do love you, Scully.”

Scully took a beat to think and she sighed. “Well, for one thing, I’m ready to hear it.”

His face showed understanding of what she meant. “I see.”

“We were in a weird place, Mulder,” she said with a half shrug and she crossed her arms in front of her.

“Wait wait,” Mulder pulled her arms down and he took her hands in his. He kissed the back of each hand and pulled her toward him so that his erection was now pushing directly into her stomach and his. “No arm folding. Don’t get defensive. I just want us to talk about those pesky feelings you like to ignore.”

“You asked me what I thought,” she said as she looked up to him. He nodded and she let out another breath. “Working under Kersh was not easy on me either.”

“You were a better soldier than I was,” he noted and he kissed her forehead.

“Call it a side effect of growing up under a Navy captain,” she told him. “I didn’t feel like we were as close and I couldn’t accept that maybe we weren’t on the same page.”

“I tried to kiss you, I told you I loved you,” Mulder reminded her. “My erection is poking you straight in the stomach. Do you believe me now?”

“I believe you,” she whispered as she looked up to him.

“That’s the sexiest thing you could have said to me at this moment, I gotta say, Scully,” he teased.

“You say that to me every time I tell you I believe you,” she reminded him as she pulled away. She pushed him to sit on the bed and she stood between his legs. “I think you said that to me our first year working together.”

“Thanks for not filing a sexual harrassment charge on me by the way,” he noted and she chuffed. Mulder’s hands traveled up her narrow waist to her breasts. “I told you I was kind of a pervert about you for a while.”

“Is desire a perversion?” she mused as his lips took one of her darkened nipples into his mouth. “Oh God.”

Mulder’s mouth played at the flesh while his hand massaged her other breast. He released the small peak and kissed at the sensitive flesh underneath. Her fingers clutched onto his hair.

“Perversion,” he said between kisses. “Is the alteration of something from it’s original course, meaning, or state to a distortion or corruption of what was first intended.”

Mulder looked up at her through the valley of her breasts. “You were meant to be my partner. My colleague. You were not meant to show me something in a moment of trust and for me to turn that image into something I used as a masturbatory fantasy.”

“You get guilty over a lot of things, Mulder,” she noted. “And I never felt any disrespect from you in any regard, if it makes you feel any better.”

“Even when I used to ditch you?” he reminded her.

She removed his hands from her body and took a step back. “Do you want the truth?”

Mulder reached out to her and pulled her back. “No, I take it back. I’m sorry I brought it up.”

Scully laughed low and quiet. “Mulder, I’m serious. I understand when you used to ditch me it was somewhere based out of protecting me. If you got arrested, at least I was there to bail you out. If you got infected by the black oil, I knew how to save you. And if you got locked inside a train car after I told you not to jump on it, then I might be able to help you get out of it.”

“You saved me a lot,” Mulder replied as his hands moved up her thighs and to her backside.

“You said a thousand times,” Scully replied quoting his hallway speech that lead to an almost kiss during a tense time.

“I think it’s probably close to that,” he mused and he pressed his face into her stomach before looking up at her. “I don’t deserve you.”

“I think that’s negligible,” she replied as she climbed into his lap.

“Why’s that?” he asked as they inched further back to the centre of the bed.

“I used to pick men who were a father figure or controlling in my life-” she began as she settled herself on his thighs.

“I’m not either of those things?” he asked and she could see that in his eyes he wanted her to say no. “I mean-”

“Not anymore. I think you’ve treated me as an equal. And maybe you’re a little spooky but I like spooky,” she replied with a soft smile.

She had said that in the car after Tom Colton had berated Mulder while Eugene Tooms slipped from their custody during the investigation. It was a friendly and sweet moment between them. Scully had meant it to be reassuring but she had a feeling he took some of the undertones to be more territorial in nature. She didn’t mind that he was territorial. She didn’t mind that he was possessive and obsessive. He was devoted and passionate and loyal. He had good intentions even with all of his triple X tapes and innuendo. She liked him before she loved him and then she realized why she loved him to a romantic degree.

“I loved it when you told me that,” Mulder said as his hand touched her again.

Scully kissed his lips and poised herself over him to sink down. But not yet. “I felt like I had exposed myself. Like when I called you Fox and you laughed at me.”

“I really fucking hate that I grew up in a societal expectation that mother’s maiden names had to be the first names of first sons,” Mulder admitted. “I had a guy in my class named Briar. Prower Martin was another one. Francis Browne. We had a kid named Carver Britteridge the Third and if that doesn’t tell you the pretentiousness of why my parents thought Fox William Mulder was a better name than William Fox Mulder I honestly don’t know what else to say.”

“Finally the man shuts up,” Scully teased as she took him in her hand.

“What about all my other moves, Scully?” he asked as the tip of him entered her. His jaw went slack and his eyes closed. When he opened them to hers he smiled. “God, I had so many plans for you.”

“I think I’d like for us to see how this goes first,” she said as she inched down. She took a breath and tried to internally relax her muscles that were tightening as she tried to push down further. “You know. What if you’re really bad at this?”

Mulder laughed and took her by the hips to flip them over so she was underneath him. Scully let out an uncharacteristic squeal and he buried his face into her neck. “You’re not supposed to be funny while you’re being sexy. It’s too much.”

“I’m too much?” Scully repeated. She gestured down to his cock that was only half way inside of her. “That’s more than seven inches.”

Mulder grinned proudly. “Maybe.”

He moved his knees a little and pushed further into her. She took a long breath and he watched her face as her muscles relaxed and adjusted under him.

“Can I ask you a personal question, Scully?” he asked.

“Of course not,” she quipped as he had last year on the day he left her in the office with piles of old newspapers in search of Arthur Dales.

“Has it been as long for you as it has been for me?” he asked as he ignored her reply.

“Do I seem that out of practice?” she asked and gasped as he slid in completely.

“I’m just wondering if your expectation of this moment is living up to a fantasy or the last time you might have done this activity,” he mused as he settled himself on top of her.

Scully ran her hand up his back and then focused her eyes on his face. “I think it’s exceeding expectations. It’s real.”

“That’s god damned poetic, Scully,” he whispered as he pulled his hips back and thrust into her once.

“I can be more than just a cold logical woman,” she reminded him with an arched eyebrow.

Mulder’s gaze fixated on her and she felt him studying her completely. He was seeing her totally and while, yes, she was naked, she felt emotionally bare.

“Is that how you think I see you?” he asked.

They were doing an excellent job of bypassing the sex at this moment to have an open and honest discussion about who they were. She was wondering if this was a bad omen.

“Mulder....” she warned.

“No, I’m serious,” he said as he pulled his hips back and thrust again.

Okay, so Mulder liked to multitask.

“Don’t you see how warm, kind and soft you are? You’re beautiful and I’ve seen you be silly. You’re just more professional than most people are and I think that’s one of the qualities that people often put down in women because you can only be one thing in a small mind,” he explained. “You can be sexual and sultry to me or you can be powerful and bold. You’re not just one thing. You’re not just a scientist or a medical doctor and I certainly don’t think less of you now that I finally got you here.”

Scully’s chin wavered slightly. “Now who’s being the poet?”

“Well it can happen from time to time,” he said and thrust again. Scully let out a small grunt at the pressure against her cervix. “Nice. But I did take a poetry elective.”

“Oh God Mulder please tell me you had to write your own original work!” she exclaimed and was suddenly grateful for such admissions between them.

Mulder began a slow, steady pace of thrusting in and out of her. “There once was a girl from San Diego, who liked to perform some fellatio-”

“That’s not funny,” she cut him off.

Mulder stopped his hips as he pushed a little deeper. “Is it at all true?”

Scully looked down and to the left. “No.”

Mulder smiled. “Liar.”

She looked up and him and squeezed her internal muscles. He winced and they held a playful look between them. Mulder kissed her and their tongues touched somewhere in the middle before a rhythm began that mimicked his hips.

Long and hard thrusts into her with slow retreat was the maddening pace they took up. She spread her legs out and pushed the bottoms of her feet into the mattress to counter his movements. Her fingers went to where they were joined to feel him moving in and out of her. The slickness from her pussy coated his dick and her fingers.

“Make yourself come, Scully,” he told her again.

Her middle finger pushed against her clit and worked the nerves as he pumped in and out. His mouth found hers again and she felt her climax approaching. Her mind let go and the sensations began to take over as her peak of pleasure grew closer. She could feel it. It was right there and she wanted to get there before Mulder did so he didn’t have to sulk later on that it didn’t happen for her during this part of their night. She had a feeling Mulder cared about such things even if she didn’t.

She opened her eyes to see him watching her face as she approached her release. It was within her grasp.

“God Scully I could live on watching you do this for the rest of my life, you’re so fucking sexy,” he said as his gaze moved from her face down to her hand. “I love to watch you do that.”

That talk was helping. It excited her to hear she was exciting him. There was something about knowing she was desired by him that pushed her appetent higher.

The small burst of her orgasm began to wash over her and she let out a cry as her walls clamped down on him.

“Holy fuck, Scully!” he cried and his eyes closed as he felt her come around him.

He began thrusting faster and harder into her as the waves continued and her finger pushed against her swollen lips. This was overwhelming and shattering in all the ways she hoped it would be. There was no fumbling. No awkwardness. Just love and friendship between them as he fucked her in this quick rhythm while he worked toward his own release.

Mulder grunted and pumped one last time as he emptied himself inside of her. She felt the warm sticky fluid between them begin to seep out onto the bed cover. It was Mulder’s bed so she didn’t care too much. She already planned for them to sleep in her room.

He grunted as he reached between them to pull himself out and she looked over to the bed side table for Kleenex.

Mulder followed her eyeline and handed her the small complimentary box.

“Thanks,” she said and looked down as she wiped away some of the fluid.

She made it to the bathroom before the rest could fall to the carpet. When she returned, he was looking around for his underwear. She wanted to make a comment on the amount of fluid he had just lost but thought against it.

“I think Dirty Dancing is replaying in ten minutes,” he said as he put the hotel robe around her shoulders.

“You know, Mulder,” Scully said as she took his hand to lead her to her room. “You can just offer for us to go to bed. Sleep like normal people.”

Mulder kissed the top of her head. “That’s all I need to do to get you to spoon?”

“Are you wanting to be the big spoon or the little spoon?” she asked.

Mulder stopped and looked thoughtful for a moment. “I’ve always wanted to be the little spoon but I don’t know how we could watch the movie that way.”

“I can be the big spoon while we sleep,” she offered.

“I think this is my favourite day,” he said as he followed her to the bed.

 

 


End file.
